finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ардин Изуния/Галерея
''Вселенная Final Fantasy XV Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV Ardyn-Izunia-KGFFXV.png Ardyn.jpg|Портрет с японской версии сайта, посвященного ''Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. Ardyn Render Kingsglaive.jpg|CG рендер Ардина в полный рост. Ardyn Renders 2 KFFXV.png|Рендеры Ардина. Ardyn Renders KFFXV.png|Рендеры Ардина. Ardyn Closeup Renders KFFXV.png|Рендеры Ардина. Ardyn Hat KFFXV.png|Шляпа Ардина. Ardyn Boots KFFXV.png|Ботинки Ардина. Ardynizuniakingsglaive.png|Ардин называет королю Регису условия подписания мирного договора. Ardyn Head KFFXV.jpg|Рендеры головы и плеч Ардина. Ardyn Wing KFFXV.jpg|Рендеры похожего на крыло аксессуара Ардина. Ardyn-Izunia-Cafe-Coaster-KGFFXV.png|Дизайн рекламных бирдекелей в Square Enix Cafe. ''Final Fantasy XV Концепт-арты, наброски, рендеры Noctis-Ardyn-Sword-of-the-Father-FFXV.png|Основной арт для версии игры для Windows. Ardyn_Izunia_Render_XV.jpg Ardyn-Izunia-Render-FFXV.png Ardyn Izunia Concept Art.jpg|Концепт-арт Roberto Ferrari. Ardyn-Izunia-Crucified-FFXV.png Ardyn FFXV Profile Image.png Ardyn-Izunia-Artwork-FFXV.png Ardyn-Izunia-Concept-Artwork-FFXV.png Ardyn-Concept-Artwork-FFXV.png Ardyn-Luna-Artwork-FFXV.png Ardyn-Izunia-FFXV.png|Ардин и королевский трон в Цитадели. Ardyn Rides Black Chocobo.png|Ардин верхом на черном чокобо. Ardyn-Magitek-Invasion-Insomnia-FFXV.png|Ардин и магитех-армия захватывают Цитадель. Ardyn-FFXV-Official-Works.png|Ардин перед Цитаделью. Ardyn Dagger Art.jpg|Кинжал Ардина. Ardyn Icon FFXV.png Cindy-Ardyn-FFXV-Roberto-Ferrari.png|Концепт-арт Roberto Ferrari. Ardyn and Noctis FFXV 2 year anniversary artwork.png|Арт для Square Enix cafes в честь второй годовщины игры. Скриншоты Ardyn Izunia with Iedolas Aldercapt.png|Ардин и Йедолас Альдеркапт в Инсомнии (Трейлер Final Fantasy XV для E3 2013). Ardyn Izunia in lucis.jpg|Трейлер Final Fantasy XV для E3 2013. FFXV Ardyn.jpg Ardyn-FFXV.jpg|Ардин загадывает Ноктису загадку о Титане. Ravus-Ardyn-Altissia-FFXV.png|Равус и Ардин в Альтиссии. Ardyn-Izunia-Train-FFXV.png|Ардин на поезде по пути в Гралею. Ardyn-Promptos-Gun-FFXV.png|Ардин целится из пистолета Промпто. Ardyn gloating over Ravus in Ch13 from FFXV.png|Ардин убивает Равуса. Ardyn-Izunia-Ch13-FFXV.png|Ардин в 13 главе. FFXV_Afrojack_Trailer_Ardyn_Izunia.png|Ардин усмехается, стоя рядом с троном короля Региса. Ardyn-in-Insomnia-FFXV.png|Ардин в Инсомнии. Ardyn-Izunia-FFXV-RE.jpg|Ардин в Инсомнии (''Royal Edition). Ardyn-Insomnia-FFXV-RE.png|Ардин в Инсомнии (версия для PC). Crystal-Lucian-Throne-Room-FFXV.png|Ардин на троне Люциса. Ardyns-Spirit-in-the-Afterlife-FFXV.png|Ардин в финале игры. FFXV_TGS_Ardyn_Izunia.jpg|Ардин Изуния в трейлере для Tokyo Game Show 2016. FFXV_TGS_Ardyn_Izunia_2.jpg|Ардин Изуния. Запись об Ардине в Бестиарии.jpg|Запись во внутриигровом бестиарии. ''Final Fantasy XV: Эпизод Игнис'' Ardyn-Episode-Ignis-Teaser-FFXV-DLC.png|Ардин в тизере "Эпизода Игнис". Noctis-Ardyn-Dagger-Episode-Ignis-FFXV.png Ardyn-Defeats-Ravus-Episode-Ignis-FFXV.png Episode Ignis Ardyn.jpg Ardyn-Ignis-Episode-Ignis-FFXV.png Ardyn-Armiger-FFXV.png|Оруженосец Ардина. Ardyn-Boss-Episode-Ignis-FFXV.png|Ардин босс. ''Final Fantasy XV: Эпизод Ардин FFXV Episode Ardyn key art.jpg Ardyn on the throne FFXV Episode Ardyn.png Ardyn_summons_Ifrit_in_FFXV_Episode_Ardyn.jpg Ardyn and Aera in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png Ardyn in chains Episode Ardyn FFXV.png Ardyn led out by Imperial Infantry in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png Ardyns daemonfication powers in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png Ardyn uses daemonfication for the first time in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png Somnus makes Ardyn kill Aera in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png Ardyn in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png Ardyn daemon in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png Ardyn kneels FFXV Episode Ardyn.png Ardyn as Starscourge incarnate in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png Ardyn and Ifrit in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png Episode-Ardyn-Armiger.png Ardyn versus Old Wall FFXV Episode Ardyn.png Ardyn Izunia in FFXV Episode Ardyn ending.png Aera attacks Ardyn in FFXV Episode Ardyn ending.png Ardyn in Angelgard in FFXV Episode Ardyn ending.jpg Ardyn stabs Somnus and Aera in FFXV Episode Ardyn ending.png Ardyn gameplay in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png Ardyn battle gameplay in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png Ardyn reads a magazine in FFXV Episode Ardyn.png Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn – Prologue ;Скриншоты и обложки Final Fantasy XV Episode Ardyn animation keyart.jpg Ardyn in captive artwork for FFXV Episode Ardyn Prologue.png Ardyns vision in Episode Ardyn Prologue.png FFXV Episode Ardyn Prologue Ardyn reaches for the Crystal.png Ardyn_is_rejected_by_the_Crystal_in_Episode_Ardyn_Prologue.png ;Концепт-арт Шиничи Курита Ardyn artwork for FFXV Episode Ardyn Prologue.png Ardyn sketches for Episode Ardyn Prologue.jpg Ardyn transformation artwork for Episode Ardyn Prologue.jpg|Превращение Ардина ''Final Fantasy XV: Pocket Edition Pocket-ArdynFront.png Pocket-ArdynPort.png Party-meets-Ardyn-FFXV-Pocket-Edition.png ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Ardyn Izunia from Dissidia Final Fantasy NT.png|Канцлер-дипломат I. DFFNT Ardyn Izunia Costume 01-B.png|Канцлер-дипломат II. DFFNT Ardyn Izunia Costume 01-C.png|Канцлер-дипломат III. Ardyn_Izunia_alternate_outfit_from_Dissidia_Final_Fantasy_NT.png|Одеяние посвященного I. DFFNT Ardyn Izunia Costume 02-B.png|Одеяние посвященного II. DFFNT Ardyn Izunia Costume 02-C.png|Одеяние посвященного III. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Ардин_Brave_Exvius00.jpg Ардин_Brave_Exvius01.jpg Ардин_Brave_Exvius02.jpg Ардин_Brave_Exvius03.jpg Ардин_Brave_Exvius04.jpg Ардин_Brave_Exvius05.jpg Ардин_Brave_Exvius06.jpg Ардин_Brave_Exvius07.jpg Ардин_Brave_Exvius08.jpg Прочие изображения Ardyn-FFXV-Official-Comic-Anthology-Vol.2.jpg|Final Fantasy XV Official Comic Anthology Vol. 2 Ardyn-FFXV-Christmas-2017.jpg|Арт к Рождеству 2017 года. Alternate-Grand-Finale-Concept-Art-FFXV.jpg|Концепт-арт "альтернативного финала". Появления вне серии ''Final Fantasy Minecraft FFXV Ardyn.png|Скин для Minecraft. Assassins Creed Origins mural with Ardyn and Noctis.jpg|Камео в Assassin's Creed Origins. en:Ardyn Izunia/Gallery Категория:Галерея персонажа Final Fantasy XV